gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
American Boy
American Boy ist ein Song aus der zwanzigsten Episode der fünften Staffel, Das titellose Rachel Berry Projekt, und wird von Blaine und Kurt gesungen. Entgegen der Absprache mit June, dass Kurt nicht Teil der Show ist, bittet Blaine seinen Verlobten vor ihr und dem Publikum, mit ihm ein Duett zu singen, da, wenn die Zuschauer hier sind, um ihn kennen zu lernen, es keinen besseren Weg gibt, ihn mit der einzig wahren Liebe zu sehen. Die beiden performen daraufhin den Song, was June zunächst verärgert mit ansieht, bevor sie merkt, dass die Performance beim Publikum ziemlich gut ankommt. Während des Songs, holen Blaine und Kurt ihre Freunde zu sich, damit sie mittanzen und wenig später schließt sich ihnen auch June an. Hinterher gibt sie zu, dass sie Unrecht hatte und Blaine und Kurt klasse waren. Das Original stammt von Estelle feat. Kanye West aus ihrem zweiten Album "Shine" aus dem Jahr 2008. Lyrics Blaine (Kurt): Just another one champion sound (Yeah) Yeah, Estelle, we 'bout to get down (Get down) Who the hottest in the world right now? (Hey) Just touched down in London town (Huh) Bet they give me a pound (Uh) Tell them put the money in my hand right now (Yeah) Tell the promoter we need more seats We just sold out all the floor seats Kurt (und Blaine): Take me on a trip, I'd like to (Go some day) Take me to New York, I'd love to (See L.A.) I really want to come kick it with you You'll be my American boy He said "Hey Sister It's really really nice to meet you" I just met this 5 foot 7 guy who's just my type I like the way he's speaking his confidence is peaking Don't like his baggy jeans but I'mma like what's underneath them Beide (Kurt): And no I ain't been to MIA (I heard that Cali never rains and) New York's heart awaits First let's see the West End, I'll show you to my brethren (I'm liking this American boy) (Blaine: American boy) Kurt (und Blaine): Take me on a trip, I'd like to (Go some day) Take me to New York, I'd love to (See L.A.) I really want to come kick it with you (You'll be my American boy, American Boy) La la la la-ladida La la la la-ladida La la la la-ladida (Blaine: Will you be my) American boy, American boy? Blaine (und Kurt): Can we get away this weekend? (Take me to Broadway) Let's go shopping, maybe then we'll go to a café (Let's go on the subway, take me to your hood) I've never been to Brooklyn and I'd like to see what's good Beide (Blaine): Dress in all your fancy clothes (Sneakers looking fresh to death) I'm loving those Shell Toes Walking that walk, talk that slick talk I'm liking this American boy (American boy) Kurt (und Blaine): Take me on a trip, I'd like to (Go some day) Take me to New York, I'd love to (See L.A.) I really want to come kick it with you (You'll be my American boy) Blaine: Tell 'em wagwan blud Kurt (Blaine): Would you be my love, my love? (Would you be mine?) Would you be my love, my love? (Would you be mine?) Could you be my love, my love? (Ooh) Beide: Would you be my American boy? (Blaine: American boy) Kurt (Blaine): Take me on a trip, I'd like to go some day (Oo some day) Take me to Chicago, San Francisco Bay (Oh yeah) I really want to come kick it with you (Ooh) (und Blaine: You'll be my American Boy) (Be my American boy) Take me on a trip, I'd like to go some day (I'd like to go some day) Take me to New York, I'd love to see L.A. (See L.A.) I really want to come kick it with you Beide (Blaine): You'll be my American boy, American boy La la la la-ladida La la la la-ladida La la la la-ladida (Will you be my) American boy, American boy? Trivia *Das ist der vierte Song, in dem Blaine rappt. Der erste war Perfect, der zweite Boys/Boyfriend und der dritte Fly/I Believe I Can Fly. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 5 Kategorie:Solos von Blaine Anderson Kategorie:Solos von Kurt Hummel